Flower Garden
by LadyDais
Summary: What happens when a young woman who can't remember the past year finds out that an insane scientist has turned her into a living robot and would do anything to get her back? What happens when the robots from MM6 do what they can to protect her?


Flower Garden

Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrighted characters

Thunder crashed and rain came down in sheets as a lone car navigated the winding road up a dangerous hillside somewhere deep in South America, fighting to remain on the road as wind howled against it. As it made a sharp turn the rear passenger tire blew sending it careening off the road into the valley below as a shrill soul freezing scream of a woman was heard before being downed out and muffled by an explosion then the rumble of thunder.

Darkness. That was all Hana Vaneau knew until a steady beeping brought her out of it. Opening her blue green eyes she let them adjust to the dim room she was in. Looking to her side she saw that the beeping came from a machine that was hooked up to her. A puzzled look crossed her face realizing that it wasn't any kind of machine she had ever seen from any kind of hospital before. That was when she came fully alert and looked around the room she was in and noticed it wasn't a hospital room, no this was some kind of lab. Swinging her legs over the side of her bed Hana placed her bare feet on the stone floor ripping the wires that was hooked up to her out of her arms and chest.

The machine beeped twice more before shutting off making Hana softly sigh in relief, she was half expecting it to sound some kind of alarm. Walking around the room Hana looked at the different kinds of machines before going over to a desk that had file discs on it which were labeled "Bio Machine Test Subject 1" on them and picked them up. _'I don't know what's going on here but I'm not staying to find out. Something is wrong here, VERY wrong.' _Hana thought seeing the date on the calendar on the wall. There had been a six month gap between now and when she could remember.

Quietly Hana stepped out into a very dim lit hallway and softly made her way down it, hoping she was going towards an exit. The only thing she heard in the soundless hall was the soft swish of her thin gown that hung off her a bit like a toga. As she continued on in the maze of hallways she began to hear a muffled voice coming from somewhere ahead of her and started walking towards it. As she got closer she could make out some words like, "Genius, and Famous, and Millionaire" from a deep male voice. Hana stopped as she neared a corner and listened in on a conversation.

"I tell you Dr. Akari, I have done it. I have finally done it!" The man stated with a deep Russian accent shouted out. "Dr. Gorlovka, I know you are thrilled, but what you have done is highly unethical, not to mention morally WRONG! Dr. Wily wouldn't even stoop to what you have done with someone of our own human race!" Another man with a deep Asian accent stated sharply. "Just because I discovered how to fuse robotics with life doesn't mean I'm playing GOD Koki." After that was stated a loud snort was heard. "Demitri, you are my friend and fellow scientist, however I will let you know what you are doing is wrong. You know what Dr. Light will say, if he doesn't support you then this project of yours is sunk."

As Hana listened in she pulled her blonde hair aside and pressed herself closer to the wall. The things they were saying made no sense. She knew who Dr. Wily and Dr. Light were, where these two robot scientists too, and what of this project that they were arguing about? She was snapped out of her thoughts as the one known as Dr. Gorlovka loudly yelled something in Russian over the video phone and slammed it down and the sound of him getting up was heard. Hana's eyes widened as she heard his steps come closer and turned and quietly ran down the hall. She quickly darted down a small dark side hall and let the shadows hide her as she plastered herself against the wall hoping he wouldn't look down it.

She got her wish. As he passed her hiding spot Hana got a glimpse of the doctor, he was a average built man with a head of salt and pepper hair, and dark cold eyes that made her shiver in fear. She knew then that this was a bad person, her gut telling her so. She had to escape! After she counted to twenty in her head she slowly looked both ways down the hall and made her way to where he was talking on the phone. She made her way around the corner and saw a small office with a desk that had several papers scattered on its top. As she got closer she spied her drivers' license in an open drawer and grabbed it before looking to the windows_. 'He will know that I am gone soon, I have to get out of here!'_ Was the thought that crossed her mind as she quietly opened the window and looked out.

Seeing that she was two stories up didn't phase Hana at all. _'No big.' _Smirking she put the disc she carried and her ID into her mouth and climbed out the small opening. Once she was outside she closed the window behind her and carefully grabbed the ledge and lowered herself until she was hanging by it then let go. She hit the ground with a soft thump and a grunt from her lips as she took the items from between her lips again. Scanning the property she saw a road and a then a tree line of a huge forest that wasn't too far away. Taking off running Hana didn't look back. Just as she made it to the tree line the lights of the place she had been lit up like a Christmas tree and a alarm sounded.

"Guess he knows I'm gone." She whispered looking at the lights from behind a tree. That was when she noticed several small flying robots come out of the top of the building. "Bladers and Bunby Catchers!" Was all she gasped as she started running like the hounds of hell were after her. Minutes seemed like hours as she ran hearing the little robots coming through the trees and then seeing the forest beginning to thin out. Sending a quick prayer to the heavens that she wouldn't be caught Hana darted out of the tree line and made a bee line for the city she saw in the distance. Letting a slight puzzled look cross her face as she felt the cold night air hitting exposed skin as she continued to run. Taking a quick glimpse down she saw the thin gown she was wearing had been torn to shreds by the trees. "Crap, now I'm filthy and it looks like I lost a wrestling match with a crack addicted lawn mower!"

As if hearing her prayer from before a clap of thunder was heard then came a torrent of rain crashing down. Hana knew she was getting soaked as she darted through ally ways and over obstacles trying to dodge the little robots thanking whatever God there was out there that they couldn't fly too well in a storm. Coming up to a rather large building Hana hoped she could at least fool the Bladers and Bunby Catchers seeing is how they were so far back they couldn't detect her. Going around the side of the building she spied a door and jiggled the door knob. Not surprising seeing it was locked. Knowing she didn't have much time before the robots showed up Hana shouldered her soaked and muddy body against the door a few times before it gave way and she fell into the dark doorway. She shut the door quickly as she heard the tell tale signs of the Bladers and Bunby Catchers propellers not far away and slowly backed up into the pitch black room.

She breathed heavily as her hair stick to her face and back and the soaked clothe of her ruined gown clung to her shivering body dripping little muddy puddles on the floor. After a few tense moments she heard the robots move off as the storm became worse. Lightning flashed as thunder became deafening as Hana made her way out of the room into what appeared to be a very large botanical garden. Feeling the soft grass on her bare filthy cut up feet felt good, however it looked eerie when she could only make out her path when lightning lit up the area from above the pane glass roof. Hana froze an stopped breathing when she heard a twig snap. Her eyes went wide as she felt a presence behind her. Gulping she slowly turned around. Just as she was starting to look at who was there a flash of lighting with a loud thunderclap lit up the area illuminating a Robot Master there. Hana let out an ear piercing scream as terror overwhelmed her causing her to faint.

Windman looked down at Hana in shock, what was that about? Soon the lights came on and the sound of running metal feet were heard as his brothers came towards him. "Windman, what happened?" Yamatoman asked seeing Hana unconscious on the ground. "I don't know, I came for a walk and saw her and came to ask if I could help and after one look at me she screamed then fainted." He stated as the rest of his brothers showed up. "Look at her, I wonder what happened?" Tomahawkman asked as the noticed the condition she was in. "What's that in her hand?" Centaurman asked seeing the disc and ID. "This one is her ID, says her name is Hana Vaneau." Plantman stated matching the picture with the woman. "The disc was in the rain too long, I can't make out what it's label is." Knightman grunted handing the disc over to Flameman to see if he could make out the writing. Blizzardman looked up into the night sky and saw a few Bladers and Bunby Catchers still trying to brave the storm. "Maybe she was chased?" He asked looking at the rest of his brothers.

None of them got to answer before a soft groan from Hana got their attention. "Back up, she's coming to." Yamatoman ordered as they all backed up. Slowly opening her eyes Hana looked up at the ceiling which was now lit come into focus. She sat up quickly and before she could get her bearings a wave of dissiness overcame her and she hunched over holding her forehead. "Anyone get the number of that bus?" She groaned to no one inparticular. "Sorry, just missed it." Came a reply causing her to look up and notice the group that was standing around her. Eyes going wide she started to scoot back in a panic with a small squeak of terror from her mouth. Plantman who was closest to her slowly put up his hands in a non threating motion. "Miss, please. We are not going to hurt you." He stated as the rest of the Robot Masters backed up letting Plantman try and talk to her. Knowing out of all of them, he was the one that looked least treatning.

Hana stopped her scooting and stared at the robot who looked like a flower. His large eyes staring back into her own with a soft look to them. After a few tense moments of them studing each other Hana's shoulders slumped some and her eyes looked down losing their fearful state. Exhaling a breath she then looked at all the rest of the Robot Masters and saw the same look in there eyes as the one before her had. "Ok, so what are you going to do with me? Take me back to that horrible place?" Hana asked fearful still as she began to shake, some from fear and some from the chill of the air as her still soaked clothes did nothing to warm her gooseflesh.

"The first thing we are going to do is help you get a change of clothes and then warm you up. It wouldn't do for you to catch a cold." Yamatoman stated as the rest of them nodded. Hana looked puzzled a bit before a hand in front of her face brought her out of her stupior. Looking up and seeing the flower bot smiling down at her, she slowly took his hand. She raised an eyebrow feeling how warm it was. _'Shouldn't robots be cold?' _She thought as she was brought to her feet. "Thank you." Hana stated letting a small smile grace her lips. "My pleasure." Plantman smiled back. As the Robot Masters led Hana back to where they were staying in the Gardens she learned who they all were and found out that the gardens themselves were Plantman's home.

After a few hours, Hana got cleaned up and was provided some clothes from the Garden's lost and found. By now she was more comfortable with the Robot Masters and told them what she knew and why she was there. "I must apologize Plantman, I kind of knocked in one of the doors to get inside." Hana stated sheepishly feeling bad. "It's ok Miss Hana, nothing that can't be fixed. Besides you are safe." He stated with a wave of his hand. Tomahawkman came in shortly after that with a tray of energy canisters and a mug of hot cocoa for Hana. She took it with a thank you to the warrior robot causing him to blush slightly then smile.

"Any luck with that disc I swiped?" She asked Yamatoman who was busy at a computer trying to access it. "No, whatever is on here is heavily encrypted. Are you sure you cannot remember what was written on it?" He stated sighing, even this was trying his patience. "No. I'm sorry I don't. You know there's an old saying from a show that came on back in the 2000's called Mythbusters. When in doubt, C4." Hana giggled finally relaxing as she finished the cocoa. There was a collective chuckle from the rest of the Robot Masters. "I would love to agree with you Miss Hana, but whatever is on this disc must be very important and might pertain to you. So for now we can't blow it up." He stated as Hana snorted. "Please can you drop the Miss part, and after we get what we want I got first crack at that annoying piece of plastic." Hana stated pumping her fist in the air. At that they all laughed. "Ok, it's yours." Yamatoman stated rolling his eyes.

"Yay!" Hana cheered clapping her hands. This again caused another round of laughter. "Yamatoman, I was able to get in touch with Dr. Light, he says he will be here in a few days." Came the voice of Knightman who was hanging up from the video phone on the other side of the room. "That's good, then maybe we can figure out what's going on. Sensors are still saying those Bladers and Bunby Catchers are out and about, also looks like some Heli-Mets have joined them." Centaurman grumbled from another computer. They were keeping tabs on what was outside with the security system that was activated after Hana had told them what had happened in the forest.

"They don't give up do they?" Hana asked coming up to look at the screen. "They usually don't. That Dr. Gorlovka sure wants you back." He stated looking at the woman next to him. "I wonder if we should go out and take care of them?" Windman asked, seeing a way he could make up for scaring her. "That doesn't seem to be a bad idea." Came the calm voice of Flameman who looked up from his mediation on the floor. "Agreed." Tomahawkman snorted bringing out his tomahawk. "Yikes, remind me not to piss you off." Hana pointed seeing the sharp blade. Soon all the Robot Masters left to take care of all the other robots in the area.

While they were gone Hana yawned feeling drained. Frowning she looked down at her body. "I just hope Dr. Freak-N-Jerk didn't do anything. Damn why can't I remember anything from right before I woke up? What happened for the past six months?" She asked out loud grabbing her blonde locks and growling. Hopping down from the couch she smoothed the green skirt and purple tank top she had on and walked from the room back out into the garden area. Plantman had once again turned the lights off and now moonlight was streaming in through the roof bathing the lush greenery with a soft silvery glow. She knew the Robot Masters would find her if she was needed so she started to walk along the paths that were though the trees. Humming a little song she then noticed a beautiful aroma of roses in full bloom as she came upon the bushes. A bit further down the path she found a knoll of soft grasses that gave her a perfect view of the sky and stars. Smiling she laid down and looked up and lost herself in the diamond sky and for once since waking into this nightmare she was content. Before she knew it her eyes closed and she drifted off. This was how Plantman found her.

After taking care of the annoying and hardly worthy robots the Robot Masters came back and decided it was time for recharge. They didn't see Hana anywhere but knew she wouldn't have left the Gardens. After everyone turned in Plantman decided to do a final round of his home and to locate Hana just in case the were wrong. Strolling the paths he knew all to well of his garden kingdom he quickly found who he was looking for. His breath caught in his throat seeing her asleep in the grass as a few lighting bugs hovered around her body. Her hair was spread out from around her head and her face held a peaceful look as her even breaths came from slightly parted lips. For that moment he wished that she could remain there forever. "My beautiful flower." He whispered as his eyes went half mast and a smile spread over his face as he reached down and trailed his fingers over her cheek. All to quickly his logical side came back and he shook his head. "What am I thinking?" He asked himself softly.

Hana was gently awoken from her slumber at the feeling of fingers caressing her face and her sleepy eyes slowly focused on the gentle eyes of Plantman looking down at her. The sight made her blush. He was framed by stars and with the sweet smell of roses and her sleep fogged mind were telling her dirty thoughts. "Plantman?" She whispered as he bent down on one knee and offered her a hand. Smiling she took it as her mind woke up some more. "You and I have to stop meeting like this." She chuckled softly dusting off her skirt. "I don't mind." Plantman stated as they began to walk back to where the others were sleeping. "Sorry I fell asleep out here, the smell of your roses made me drift off. They are very lovely, you take very good care of them." Hana softly spoke as they past the bushes again. "Indeed I do, before I was modified for combat I was the caretaker here fulltime. After that fiasco with the WRA and Dr. Wily reprogramming me and then Megaman rescuing me, the city gave me the gardens here as my personal residence." At that Plantman stopped at the nearest rose bush and picked the prettiest bloom on it and turned to Hana. "Here, this is for you since you like them so much."

Looking up in awe at the Robot Master Hana smiled and took the thorn less bloom from him and smelled it before putting it in her hair. "Thank you." She choked out hugging him. Plantman blushed as red as the rose he gave her thankful that she couldn't see it as he hugged her back. After they parted they both turned towards where the sleeping quarters were and made their way to them chatting about various things. However as they walked away a pair of eyes watched them from the roof of the Gardens. One Heli-Met had escaped the massacre of it's brethren and was recording every move Hana made. Once she and Plantman were into the sleeping quarters hallway it took off heading back towards the castle in the woods on the hill.

Sleep didn't come very easy for Hana, however she did manage to get a few hours of it before morning sunlight came streaming in through her window curtains rousing her. Stretching and letting use a deep yawn she slowly rose from the bed and got dressed. "Morning Ms. Bedhead." She muttered to herself in the mirror before getting ready. As she was fixing to leave she spied the rose Plantman gave her the previous night and smiled. Picking it up she inhaled it's aroma before putting it in her hair and stepping out into the hallway.

As she made her way down the hall she heard loud snoring coming from a door as she passed it. The breeze that tickled her toes from underneath the door jamb gave it away that it was Windman behind it making all that racket. She turned hearing a noise behind her and spied Blizzardman coming down the hall. "Good morning." He said stopping beside her to allow her to walk next to him as they headed for the kitchen. "Good morning to you to." Hana replied back. "Good morning Hana, Blizzardman." Flameman stated as they turned the corner. When the trio made it to the kitchen they saw Knightman sitting down at the table drinking an energy can while Yamatoman was polishing his Yamato Spear.

After the morning introductions were done Hana made her way over to the fridge and opened it, however she just as quickly shut it with a frown on her face. "What's wrong Hana?" Blizzardman asked as the others looked at her. However before she could answer Tomahawkman did it for her. "The cup of cocoa I gave her last night was the last bit of human food that was in here." He stated as the others looked at him. "Exactly, I usually don't have human company here, so I went out and did some early morning shopping." Plantman stated bringing two big brown paper bags into the kitchen from around the corner.

After the groceries were unloaded into the refrigerator and Hana had taken a spot in front of the stove to fix herself some eggs, bacon, and French toast did some of the Robot Masters notice the rose in her hair. Windman elbowed Flameman who gave him a disgruntled look before noticing the other wordlessly pointing to Hana's hair while she obliviously cooked her breakfast. The flame master's eyes widened as they looked from Hana to Plantman who blushed and rubbed the back of his head nervously and slowly made his way out the door to the Gardens. Smirking a few of his brothers followed him.

"So brother, are you sweet on Hana?" Tomahawkman asked with a smirk on his face seeing the plant bot blush as red as the flower petals that framed his face as Centaurman and Blizzardman leered at him with knowing smirks on their faces. "Um…" He nervously stated twiddling his fingers. "You guys leave him alone." Yamatoman scolded coming out to them followed by Knightman. "There is no honor in picking on our brother." Knightman stated giving the Robot Masters a hard glare. "Both Yamatoman and Knightman are correct." Flameman hard lined crossing his arms over his chest. Windman was about to add his two cents when a crash followed by an ear splitting scream from Hana got all of their attention.

Hana had just finished making her breakfast and poured the contents of her frying pan into her plate when the roof above her exploded. Several Bladers and Bunby Catchers descended into the kitchen area towards her. Hana screamed and grabbed the handle of the oven as a Bunby Catcher grabbed her around the waist and began to lift her in the air. She held on for dear life her hands white knuckled as the Bunby Catcher pulled harder. "Oh no!" Hana gasped as her hands started slipping due to the butter she had gotten on them from making breakfast. When her hands finally gave way she grasped the frying pan she had used as the Bunby Catcher began to fly towards the hole in the ceiling. "Put me down you useless hunk of scrap!" Hana screamed as she began whacking the Bunby Catcher with the frying pan.


End file.
